


The Expanse fan vid: Brothers in Arms

by koalathebear



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Spoilers for all of season 1.  Just felt like putting scenes from season 1 to my favourite track from the Mad Max: Fury Road soundtrack.  Brothers in Arms is a great track to show how a group of disparate people became a team and ultimately a family.I’m terrible at music videos but maybe it will inspire better vidders to make some music videos for this fandom!





	




End file.
